Expandable fasteners are well known and widely used for different applications. For example, they may be used for attaching objects to other objects or masonry work. Such fasteners may include wall plugs that expand when they are fastened. However, such wall plugs are usually relatively stiff to bend and plastically deform when they expand.
Fasteners are also used in the manufacture of various types of goods. Further, fasteners are used for medical applications such as for fastening orthopaedic stabilisation devices. Such stabilisation devices may be used to stabilise the spine and may include plates or rods that are used to span affected vertebrae.
Embodiments of the present invention provide an improved fastener.